Presently, most user-intensive software systems present a menu of options based on the capabilities that they offer. These systems provide the users with comprehensive screens of data objects and user actions that encompass a wide range of possible needs (e.g. frequent needs, rare needs, etc.). This results in data overload and unnecessary complexity. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.